Marketing de Deep
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Inspirado en el creepypasta "Lolita Esclava de Juguete". La Mercadotecnia se encarga de satisfacer las necesidades y cumplir los deseos del cliente, Levi Ackerman encontró sus deseos en los confines mas oscuros del Internet... ¡LA DEEP WEB! One-Shot (RivailleYandere x Eren)
1. Marketing de Deep

¡LAS TIENDAS VIRTUALES!

La experiencia de compra es diferente a la tradicional y puede que los clientes la disfruten más. Tiene ciertos atributos; la información abundante sobre el producto, tecnología sofisticada de búsqueda, comentarios de expertos y consumidores del producto, manuales e instructivos, disponible las 24 horas del día, no hay presión del vendedor… etc… etc… nunca antes había sido interesado en las compras por Internet pero con el pasar de los años comencé a adquirir productos de limpieza que no eran distribuidos en mi país, algo no muy común en un adolescente de 15 años pero estaba aburrido de las mismas marcas.

No me interesaba más que los productos, es decir, tenía el permiso de mis padres para comprar algo más que eso, ropa, zapatos, música, y todas esas mierdas que se supone les gustan a los adolescentes de "hoy en día", pero mi tiempo era mucho más para estar en Facebook, Twitter, Youtube y bla… bla… bla… nada fuera de lo común…

 _*CHAT ACTIVADO*_

 _Petra: ¡Hola Levi! :D_

 _Hola_

 _Petra: ¿Qué haces?_

 _Revisando mercado libre_

 _Petra: ¿De compras?_

 _Algo así, quiero una nueva aspiradora_

 _Petra: Oh…_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Petra: Nada :)_

 _Me tengo que ir_

 _Petra: ¿Tan rápido? D:_

 _Si_

 _Petra: Oh está bien :(_

 _Te veré mañana en la escuela, adiós..._

 _*CHAT DESACTIVADO*_

No era el chico con gran sentido del humor, ni el mas galán de telenovela, ni el más atlético a pesar de que poseía suficiente fuerza, gracias a mis clases de karate de los 10 años, sin embargo mi semblante de molestia y personalidad seria eran lo que dicen "un imagen para las chicas", al ser catalogado como el rebelde y misterioso chico del salón, claro, toda clase debe tener uno ¿no? Como sea, nada pasaba fuera de lo normal, nada era más bajo de los estándares… ¡Ja ja! Chiste cruel para mí, siendo un chico no muy alto para mi edad, a mis 15 años no me importaba pues tenía la esperanza de crecer un poco más pero coño… actualmente tengo 25 y no paso de 1.60 joder, en fin ¿Qué se le va hacer? Pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas.

No sé cómo empezar todo esto, pero sí recuerdo como llegue a él, o más bien como él llego a mí; su hermosa silueta delgada, esa piel blanca y suave al tacto, esas caderas tan firmes y curveadas, esa melena castaña y sedosa, ese culo tan redondo y sabroso… mierda, todo en él era tan… tan… perfecto, excepto… sus ojos, pero en ese punto yo no tengo nada que ver, él ya venia así cuando lo compre…

 _*CHAT ACTIVADO*_

 _Hanji: ¡ENAAAAAAAAAAAAANO! xD_

 _Con una mierda Zoe, te he dicho que no me digas así_

 _Hanji: ¡Uy! que gruñón eres_

 _Da igual_

 _Hanji: Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Que te importa_

 _Hanji: Te lo estoy preguntando de buena manera D':_

 _Descargo música_

 _Hanji: Para ser un policía y soltero eres muuuuy aburrido, si le agregamos que vives solo, imagino que la frustración es mucha… cofcofSEXUALcofcof_

 _¡Cállate!_

 _Hanji: ¡JAJAJAJA! Oye ya… hablando enserio, quería preguntarte algo_

 _¿Tu? ¿Hablando enserio? ¡JA!_

 _Hanji: Shhhhh ¡Calla!_

 _Dilo ya_

 _Hanji: ¿Tú conoces algo llamado La Deep Web?_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Hanji: Supongo que eso es un no_

 _Explícate_

 _Hanji: Hoy en el trabajo recorría los pasillos de la escuela y sin querer escuche a 2 de mis estudiantes hablar sobre eso…_

 _¿Y qué es?_

 _Hanji: No entendí muy bien, se dice que es un sub mundo en el Internet, un lado oscuro de esté donde se encuentran a los peores criminales y psicópatas, trabajando en secreto para satisfacer a un mercado de pedófilos, necrofilicos, zoofilicos, caníbales y… bueno, todas las parafilias que te imagines_

 _¿En verdad existe algo así?_

 _Hanji: No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto ¡DUUH!_

 _¡Cállate! Además ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría algo así?_

 _Hanji: Porque eres policía, imagine que en tu trabajo habrán tenido casos relacionados con eso_

 _Pues no que yo recuerde_

 _Hanji: ¡ASH! Enanin eres tan aburrido_

 _¡QUE TE CALLES 4 OJOS!_

 _Hanji: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

 _*CHAT DESACTIVADO*_

Entonces ahí estaba yo, solo, de noche, mi laptop encendida, la pagina principal de Google frente a mí, mi teclado y mi mouse tentándome a hacerle caso a la cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿enserio? Jamás la había tomado enserio por muy mi amiga que fuera y ahora, estaba ahí, yo… haciendo caso a un rumor estúpido, tecleando D-E-E-P—W-E-B en el buscador, me detuve antes de hacer "clic" en "buscar con google" ¿lo haría? De una cosa estaba seguro, si era falso entonces me sentiría como el más grande de los imbéciles, aunque nadie me hubiera visto. Di "clic" en el buscador y justamente las mil y un resultados aparecieron junto con algunos videos y blogs de gente que aseguraba haber visitado la Deep Web y advirtiendo que no lo hagan si querían vivir. Francamente como policía no debo descartar los hechos, pero como dicen algunos "la curiosidad mato al gato", el primer resultado de la primera pagina era exactamente el supuesto "portal" que me daría acceso a ese sitio, sin importarme mucho di "clic"… pero algo paso, mi laptop se apago de repente, maldije por lo sucedido, si se trataba de un virus juro que iría a casa de la maldita loca y le haría pagar por lo que le paso a mi laptop, hasta que...

 _+18_

 _¡ADVERTENCIA!_

 _EL MATERIAL QUE SE PRESENTARA A CONTINUACION NO ES APTO PARA GENTE SENSIBLE_

 _SE RECOMIENDA LA PRECAUCION DEL EXPECTADOR_

 _NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DEL DAÑO FISICO O PSICOLOGICO QUE REPERCUTE_

 _¿TE ATREVES A SEGUIR?_

 _(SI) (NO)_

 _(Insertar Nombre Aquí)_

 _(Insertar Nickname)_

 _(ENTRAR)_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un mensaje en grandes letras rojas abarcaba toda la pantalla, además mi webcam estaba encendida y por más que trate no podía apagarla a menos que respondiera "NO" a la pregunta "¿Te atreves a seguir?" solo así todo volvía a la página principal de Google y la webcam se apagaba, volví a entrar una y otra vez y el mismo mensaje seguía apareciendo con la misma activación de la cámara. Ya que mi terquedad era tan infinita como mi orgullo, lo mejor que hice fue tapar la webcam con un pedazo de cinta metálica, al parecer funciono ya que la opción de "Insertar Nombre Aquí" ya estaba disponible para escribir al momento de que respondí "SI". Me sentía seguro de que al menos la cámara no tomaría ningún video o foto de mi rostro, si la maldita loca estaba en lo cierto, tal vez, esos criminales debían tener una gran seguridad en esa página y si me rostro fuera capturado entonces vendrían rápidamente por mí, siendo policía y peor aún viviendo solo en una gran casa de dos pisos, joder nada es a la ligera… empecé a escribir un nombre falso…

 _(Thomas Trancy)_

Y nada… el nombre no activaba la opción "Insertar Nickname", ¡Con una mierda! Como dije antes, nada es a la ligera…

 _(Erwin Smith)_

Qué gran sorpresa… ja… ja... ja… la opción al fin se activo, ¿pero como mierda pueden saber quien existe y quién no? Eso solamente me hizo sospechar que el gobierno podría tener que ver con esto, o al menos un infiltrado, como sea esa no era mi área, soy policía no detective…

 _(CEJOTAS1428)_

Sé que estoy haciendo mal por usar los datos de un amigo, incluyendo lo de cejotas… pero si caigo a un precipicio prefiero caer encima de alguien, amortiguar la caída es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¡JAJA! la opción "Entrar" se activo, acerque el puntero y sin dudarlo di "clic". Todo era tan… mierda… me imagine lo que esperaba pero no creí que fuera más de lo que podía soportar; la pantalla aun seguía oscura, en una esquina podía ver el nickname y en la otra una miniatura de la webcam activada pero esta estaba oscura por la cinta que la cubría, tal y como lo pensé, todo estaba en letras rojas, blancas o azules, las primeras entradas eran de un buscador y un menú, al desplegarlo se podía ver una lista de lo más seleccionado por los usuarios, al parecer la pedofilia y la necrofilia eran de lo más popular, más abajo estaban los videos subidos en las ultimas horas y los que estaban en vivo en ese momento, como el de "RompeCulo TOP" que según la descripción cada semana presentaban a una mujer frente a una cámara para meterle todo tipo de objetos que pudieran desgarrarle el ano y la vagina, hasta morir. Nunca reproduje ninguno de esos videos, con solo ver la imagen de presentación me daba asco el querer ver ese tipo de cosas, que raro que un hombre amante de la limpieza se esté ensuciando la vista con ese tipo de cosas, lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de explorar la pagina principal que parecía no tener fin, como Tumblr… mas enlaces comenzaron a aparecer, unos ofrecían recetas para cocinar carne humana con carne de animal, otros ofrecían prostitución con gente de todas las edades, y cuando digo todas las edad incluía hasta a los que tenían meses, en otras partes se celebraban orgias con cadáveres y venta de cocaína combinada con huesos molidos de… es mejor no saberlo… cualquier depravación que nunca me había imaginado, ahora vagaba en mi cabeza como mosquito zumbando. Por más que me daba fuerza de voluntad no podía dar "clic" en salir, la peor sensación era cuando comenzaba a excitarme con algunas descripciones, sobre todo cuando lo vi…

 _¡TOY SLAVE!_

 _ADQUIERE YA LOS NUEVOS MODELOS DE MUÑECOS QUE TENEMOS PARA TI_

 _20% DE DESCUENTO EN LAS PROXIMAS 24 HRS._

Como era de esperarse entre a ver de qué se trataba eso de "muñecos"; el mismo mensaje estaba puesto en la parte de arriba, abajo se desplegaba otro menú que llevaba un rango de edad de 5 a 20 años, a su lado un rango de características como color de ojos, piel, cabello, estatura, peso, etc. y al final la selección de "hombre" ó "mujer". Al final un catalogo de fotografías presentaba lo que más me temía, fotos de todo tipo de personas, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres, todos en la misma posición de pie, con miradas al frente que mostraban gran vacío y falta de alma, luciendo trajes que a mi parecer parecían de sirvientes, marineritos, disfraces de mariposa, conejos, gatos, y todas esas prendas con las que una niña de 5 años vestiría a una muñeca… o muñeco…

 _¡TOY SLAVE!_

 _Venta de muñecos sexuales_

 _100% vírgenes_

 _Cada uno incluye un conjunto a su elección para vestir, un accesorio para castigo y cadenas de seguridad._

 _En el caso de las mujeres se puede adquirir unas pinzas especiales para aborto o la extracción de la matriz, teniendo un cargo extra del 15%_

 _Con un sistema de bloqueo mental que asegura el completo control en las acciones que se les ordene_

 _Pagos solamente con tarjeta de crédito_

 _Entrega de 15 a 30 días_

 _No nos hacemos responsables de las repercusiones que puedan generar_

 _¡NO SE ACEPTAN CAMBIOS NI DEVOLUCIONES!_

Era increíble cuantas personas se mostraban en ese catalogo sin fin, pero en la página 5 había una en especial, di "clic" para ver mejor y ahí estaba… mi hermoso, mi bello, mi lindo mi… mi… ¡oh mierda! El ser más perfecto que nunca me habría imaginado que existía, el éxtasis vino a mis ojos cuando lo vi, junto con el apretón de mi pantalón que hacía contra mi pene…

 _Modelo: #280696_

 _Alias: Eren_

 _Edad: 12_

 _Estatura: 1.63_

 _Peso: 60 Kg._

 _Sexo: Masculino_

 _Características: cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca_

 _(COMPRAR)_

La descripción no me decía ni una mierda, pero su imagen de vestimenta de ángel me lo decía todo, era el ser más puro que jamás había visto y no podía esperar para tenerlo en mi cama antes de que otro hijo de puta se atreviera a hacerlo suyo. Rápidamente oprimí el botón "Comprar" pero cual estúpido era para no pensar que me pedirían mis datos de vuelta… ¡mierda! Tenía que volver a entrar a la Deep Web pero esta vez con mis datos reales…

 _(Levi Ackerman)_

 _(Lance401)_

Busque el enlace nuevamente, rogando a Dios, Ala, Buda, Satanás, Ra y no se a cuantos seres más para que Eren siguiera al alcance de mis manos, y para mi suerte así fue, pude dar "clic" y hacer la compra sin importar el costo que tuviera, que por cierto ni recuerdo cuanto fue, pero no importaba si tenía que dar mi alma, ese ángel lo valía.

La espera fue una maldita tortura, el tener que ir a trabajar sin parecer ansioso, el tener que ver a mis amigos sin desesperarme con sus intentos de querer que salga con una que otra chica, ¡JA! Que estúpidos son, teniendo a mi Eren no necesitaría volver a tener relaciones con una mujer, no… jamás mi pene tocaría una vagina otra vez. Solo pensar en tener a ese niño en mis manos me ponía duro, auto-complaciéndome cada noche con su imagen, que la Deep Web cruelmente no me dejaba guardar, teniendo que entrar una y otra vez para ver su rostro en ¡Toy Slave! Mi tortura al fin llego a su fin después de 20 días, cuando una noche después de masturbarme el timbre sonó, molesto por la interrupción cerré mi laptop, me limpie la mano y acomode mis pantalones, al abrir la puerta solo vi una gran caja negra a mis pies, como pude la metí hacia adentro, era demasiado pesada como para cargarla así que tuve que arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta la sala principal. El momento de la verdad había llegado, tome una de las varillas con las que acomodo la madera en la chimenea, con el mayor cuidado que pude comencé a abrir la caja, tratando de no encajar mucho el filo, la tapa había caído y al fin lo vi… mi muñeco… mi ángel… mi niño… mi Eren… era mejor en vivo y en persona, estaba justamente con el disfraz de la foto, a sus pies tenía un látigo y un juego de cadenas con esposas, sus ojos estaban vendados y en su boca había un extraño… no sabía que era, parecía ser un paladar de plástico, era grande y lo hacía abrir la boca contra su voluntad, me acerque para quitárselo, un hilo de saliva escurrió por la camisura de sus labios, eso me excito… acerque la yema de mis dedos para acariciar sus labios y ahí ocurrió, el chico comenzó a lamerlos de una manera tan erótica que comenzaba a ponerme duro. Tome sus cosas y las coloque en su pecho, cargándolo en mis brazos lo lleve hasta mi habitación, depositándolo en mi cama empecé a esposarlo a la cabecera. Rápidamente cerré todas las ventanas, las cortinas y las puertas con llave, desconecte mi teléfono y apague mi celular, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Volví y Eren se veía tan tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, claro… para eso les lavan el cerebro, pero a diferencia de los enfermos mentales que adquirían estas muñecas, yo no pensaba en follarlo y desecharlo cuando me aburriera, no, antes mataría a cualquiera que se atreva a quitarlo de mi lado. Me acerque y comencé a desnudarme, subiendo sobre él, levante y arranque parte de la toga de su disfraz, sus pezones ya estaban duros, los lamí, mordí y pellizque a mi gusto, escuchaba sus gemidos de placer… música para mis oídos, mi Eren estaba disfrutando igual que yo, y apenas estaba comenzando… quite la venda de sus ojos y los vi, eran de un verde cenizo, sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas, me miraba sin expresión alguna pero por el rubor de sus mejillas yo sabía que me reconocía como su dueño, era una lástima que esos ojos no brillaran, tal vez era consecuencia del lavado mental pero a la mierda con todo, así son las comprar por Internet… expectativa y realidad… la realidad era que Eren era mío y que yo era de él. Probé esos carnosos labios, mordiéndolos un poco para probar su sangre, era dulce, su cuerpo se contoneaba al sentir mis firmes manos recorrer su espalda, sus piernas, su firme y suave culo, sentía el morbo dentro de mí, el calor de mis mejillas y la baba que tenía en mi boca me lo decía todo. Desesperado arrebate todo centímetro de tela en su cuerpo junto con la aureola de su cabeza, quería verle como su madre lo trajo al mundo, coño… si tuviera a su santa progenitora frente a mi le daría las gracias por crear a un ser tan perfecto para mi, y a su padre también por poner la semilla, señores donde quiera que estén ¡GRACIAS!

La expresión lasciva de Eren era un detalle que no podía dejar de ver, sus ojos viéndome solo a mí, no quería dejar de verlo, así que toda idea de prepararlo se fue al carajo y solo acerque mi pene para penetrarlo sin previo aviso. Un gran gemido escapo de su boca, yo lo calle con uno de mis besos, devorando su boca como si quisiera extraer su alma a toda costa, el sonido de las esposas tronar contra la cabecera, su cuerpo contorsionándose por tratar de acostumbrarse a mi polla, cuando se calmo me separe de sus labios, lo vi respirar agitadamente, con las mejillas mas rojas que antes…

 _-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman…-_

 _-Le… vi…-_

¿Esto podía volverse más excitante? Verlo balbucear mi nombre fue tan jodidamente lindo y escucharlo, su voz, se escuchaba tan tímida, si bien recordaba solo podía hablar si yo se lo ordenaba, y no había mejor forma de avivar la noche que hacerlo decir mi nombre cada vez que quiera…

 _-Eren… di "te amo Levi"-_

 _-Te amo Levi…-_

 _-Dilo hasta que me corra dentro de ti…-_

Las estocadas comenzaron lentas, Eren jadeaba y gemía cada segundo donde iba aumentando la velocidad, mordiendo y encajando mis uñas en su piel, tenía que dejar marca, mi marca de propiedad…

 _-¡NGH AGH T-TE AGH AMO LE-LE VI-VI AGH!-_

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¡TE AGH NIGH AGH MO LE-LE GH VI!-_

 _-Mi Eren…-_

 _-¡LE-LE AGH KYA VI TE-TE AH AH AH AGH MO LEV-LEV NGH VI AH AH!-_

Luego de unos minutos me corrí dentro de él, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío lo abrace para calmar la convulsión que había tenido su cuerpo por el orgasmo, cuando ya se encontraba mejor salí de su interior, mi semen salió con un rastro de sangre, el seguía viéndome con esa expresión lasciva y esa mirada vacía, había sido un buen chico, merecía quitarle las esposas, cuando pensé que era hora de que ambos descansáramos Eren se giro para darme la espalda, levanto sus piernas y sus caderas, y comenzó a menear ese lindo culo que escurría en semen y sangre. Yo estaba estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer, él quería que lo volviera a tomar y así lo complací. No sé cuantas veces lo tome pero sé que fueron las suficientes, sus moretones y rasguños en todo su cuerpo me lo decían, a la mañana siguiente cuando mi alarma me despertó y Eren estaba acurrucado en mi pecho… lo dije y lo repito, era tan jodidamente lindo, como un cachorro… no, como una muñeca pasiva, mi muñeca… sintió como me incorporaba en mi cama para apagar la alarma y despertó, solo me miraba…

 _-Eren…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Eren ¿te duele algo?_

Él solo negó con la cabeza

 _-¿Estás bien?-_

Asintió, este chico era de pocas palabras, bueno tal vez era mejor así, solo escuchar su voz en cosas especiales y que no fuera un parlanchín molesto como lo es Zoe. Hablando de la loca, mi pensamiento la invoco pues una llamada comenzó a entrar, tome mi celular y atendí la llamada…

 _-¿Levi?-_

 _-¿Qué mierda quieres?-_

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

 _-En mi casa, ¿Dónde más?-_

 _-Tienes que venir de inmediato…-_

 _-¡No me jodas!-_

 _-Levi pasó algo en mi trabajo…-_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre mis alumnos?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Pues ellos fueron más allá de lo que pensaba…-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Están siendo arrestados en este momento, parece que entraron a eso de la Deep Weeb y compraron algo, no sé muy bien que fue, pero le hicieron daño a una persona…-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

 _-Ven pronto por favor…-_

 _-Lo siento Zoe pero no puedo en este momento, estoy ocupado…-_

Colgué, sé que iba en contra de mi deber y mis "valores" como policía pero lo que un par de mocosos hicieran no era mi problema, menos durante mi día libre, mucho menos con Eren a mi lado, exhibiendo su cuerpo para mi, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta comencé a deslizar la sabana lentamente, nuevamente me puse sobre él y empecé a llenar su pecho con mis besos, sus suspiros y jadeos eran mejor que el canto de los pájaros en las mañanas. El camino de mis labios fue hasta su ano, succionando y metiendo mi lengua, probando el resto de semen y sangre seca que había quedado, era delicioso, cuando mi niño iba a ser poseído una vez más escuche un estruendo en mi puerta, alguien la había abierto, unos pasos se escucharon en el piso de abajo, luego la escalera, como pude cubrí a Eren con la sabana y yo me escondí detrás de la puerta con las cadenas que no había usado, la puerta se abrió y lo que me temí estaba sucediendo, la maldita de Zoe estaba hecha una furia…

 _-¡MALDITO ENANO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COLGARME?!-_

Pensado que yo era el que estaba en la cama, se acerco y al momento que jalo la sabana una cachetada dio contra el rostro de Eren, soltando un jadeo de dolor. La confusión me dio tiempo para acercarme lentamente y así golpearla en la cabeza con la cadena, ella cayó al piso pero aun seguía con vida, estupefacta por el dolor se arrastraba alejándose de mí por miedo, era obvio lo que iba a hacer…

 _-Le-Levi… tu… ¿Por qué?-_

 _-Zoe, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron a no tocar lo que no el tuyo?-_

 _-¿Qu-Qué?-_

 _-Lo tomare como un no…-_

Una, dos, tres, diez, quince, fueron varias las veces que golpee su rostro al punto de desfigurarla, no tenía idea de que esto acabaría así pero alguien que lastima a mi Eren no tiene perdón. Mi pobre niño tenía dos lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, dejando las cadenas en el suelo me acerque y lo abrace, besando su mejilla me asegure de que se sintiera mejor, la pequeña sonrisa que me dio me hacía saber que estaba bien, parece que le importaba lo más mínimo el tener un cadáver en la habitación, y el verme con grandes manchas de sangre. Personalmente era un fastidio el haber escogido una carrera como policía solo porque mis padres querían estar orgullosos, la verdad me importaba una mierda el bienestar de las personas, pero es en estas circunstancias cuando agradezco estar en esta profesión, al poder tomar cualquier prueba del departamento y acusar a Petra por el asesinato de Zoe, no tenía nada contra ella pero sus intentos pasados por seducirme la hacían candidata perfecta, al menos así ambas ya no serian un fastidio en mi vida, ¿y ellas creían que yo era aburrido? Espero que el encontrar la cabeza de la loca en su refrigerador hubiera sido lo suficientemente divertido. El único que se deprimía demasiado por eso era Auruo, el estúpido siempre estuvo enamorado de Petra y por eso trataba de imitarme en todo, fallando como el idiota que es, pero ella jamás le hizo caso por mí, aunque demostró no ser tan imbécil cuando quiso contratar un investigador privado para demostrar la inocencia de la chica y como era lógico yo no me podía arriesgar a ser descubierto, ahora su cuerpo debe estar descansando en medio del bosque junto con lo que quedo de Zoe. Mis padres deben estar decepcionados, viéndome desde el cielo, pero me importa una reverenda mierda, al fin de cuentas yo iré al infierno después de todo lo que hice, como sea, mientras eso no suceda puedo disfrutar de Eren cuando quiera. Solo por curiosidad averigüe lo que Zoe me quiso decir y que jamás la escuche, resulto que sus alumnos hicieron lo mismo que yo comprando una niña de 7 años, pero estos malnacidos no conformes con violarla le volaron las entrañas al hacerla comer analgésicos y aspirinas e introduciéndole petardos por la boca y la vagina. No puedo creer que siendo un par de mocosos resultaran tan hijos de puta, pasaron a estar en la cárcel, ni siquiera se les dio oportunidad de ir a un reclusorio juvenil, es mejor así, los muy estúpidos hablaron sobre la Deep Web pero al parecer no se les tomo en cuenta, solo me hizo confirmar que el gobierno seguro tenía que ver con eso. No creí que después de Auruo tendría que volver a matar, cuando mi prima Mikasa repentinamente fuera a visitarme, y la muy cínica entrara justamente cuando le estaba haciendo el amor a Eren, ¿pero a quién carajo se le ocurre visitar a los parientes a altas horas de la noche? A la estúpida que se quedo sin dinero para volver a casa, como sea, Zoe y Auruo tienen a una compañera más a su lado, la ultima de mi familia, no tendría que preocuparme si alguien quisiera buscarla.

Ya no me importa, nada me importa más que Eren, mi Eren, juntos nos mudamos a un nuevo lugar, lejos, dejando atrás todo lo que paso, del único que me despedí fue de Erwin, a pesar de todo el maldito era un buen amigo y después de que use su nombre, sin que jamás lo supiera, para entrar a la Deep Web, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque jamás le dije a donde me fui, solo prometí falsamente que volvería, los demás me importaron un carajo como era de ser. Abandone mi carrera para convertirme en ingeniero en sistemas, no era algo que quería hacer, pero era un trabajo donde no cumplía con horarios tan exigentes como antes, solo tenía que acudir a las Industrias Sina 4 veces por semana, haciendo revisión de las maquinas que utilizaban y ¡listo! El resto de los días, las horas y los segundos se los dedicaba a mi hermoso ángel, él jamás salía de la casa, no solo, nunca se atrevía a dar un paso fuera de la casa si no me encontraba yo para aferrarse a mi brazo o tomar mi mano, aun así tenia precaución para llevarlo a lugares, no podían ser pocos porque fácilmente llamaríamos la atención, en grandes multitudes era fácil, no destacábamos y nadie nos tomaba importancia. Nada superaba el hecho de estar en casa haciendo el amor, mis buenos tratos con Eren me hacían ganar grandes y jugosas felaciones de su parte, a veces él se colocaba encima de mí y se penetraba por sí solo, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, en círculos, era tan excitante verlo danzar sobre mí, a veces usaba las cadenas para darle sazón a nuestro asunto, en otras lo disfrazaba de perrito, conejo, oso y mi favorito… el de ángel. El látigo fue lo único que deje en nuestro antiguo hogar, nunca le haría daño a Eren, el es una muñeca de la más delicada porcelana y así debía tratarlo, yo no soy como ellos que tratan a sus muñecas como trapos, despedazándolos como si no sirvieran… no, yo sé cuidar de mi hermoso niño, aunque ahora ya es un adolescente de 17, pero su lindura no ha dejado de ser la misma, ha crecido un poco pero eso no es problema en la cama, ahora me excita más ver su delgado y perfecto cuerpo contoneándose, y retorciéndose de placer ante mi tacto. Su mirada ya no era tan vacía y sonreía cada vez más, la expresión lasciva seguía pero sus ojos brillaban un poco más que antes, aun no hablaba si yo no se lo ordenaba, pero tener a alguien que me escuchara era mejor, estaba seguro de que Eren me amaba, y me seguiría amando hasta morir, ese asunto me perturbaba un poco, pero el vinculo que teníamos era lo suficientemente grande como para desactivar a Eren de esta vida al momento en que la mía llegara a su fin, nada está escrito todavía, aun quedan muchas cosas por delante, Eren es lo único que necesito ahora, dije adiós a mis redes sociales y adiós a mis amigos, nunca mas volví a hacer contacto con ellos. Quién diría que mi gran felicidad haya salido de los rincones más oscuros y perversos del Internet… la felicidad se encuentra donde menos se espera…

-Mi muñeco… mi ángel… mi niño… mi Eren… mi amor…-

 _¿TE ATREVES A SEGUIR?_

 _(SI) (NO)_

* * *

 **acepte el reto de hacer un one-shot con levi yandere donde no muriera ni él ni eren**

 **que tal?**

 **espero que les haya gustado c: MUERA LOS AMA! Y MUERA SABE DONDE VIVEN! OWO ok no XD**


	2. CAPITULO EXTRA: ¡Un Buen Dueño!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Esta versión contiene Mpreg, si no quieres cambiar el concepto que tenías sobre este one-shot, no leas este capítulo…**

* * *

 **Al final se presenta el POR QUE? Sobre la creación de este capítulo extra**

 **ENJOY! nwn**

* * *

Quién diría que mi gran felicidad haya salido de los rincones más oscuros y perversos del Internet… la felicidad se encuentra donde menos se espera… pero eso no quiere decir que sea de forma intacta. En la vida se tiene que defender a toda costa, retos difíciles se apoderan de nuestro destino y con ellos el temor de perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos obtenido, por eso algunos recurren a las medidas más extremas, como yo. No recuerdo haber defendido algo con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión como la que me provoca ese hermoso ser que cambio mi vida, encontrado en los lugares más repugnantes y sucios que el mundo haya creado, un ciber mundo de almas malditas, no importa si eres víctima o espectador, y puedo admitirlo con tranquilidad, yo también soy de esas almas condenadas por abrir esa puerta del abismo oscuro y frió, lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y de ser necesario lo volvería hacer en mi otra vida, y en la que sigue y la que sigue.

Teníamos una nueva vida, pronto seria la fecha en que Eren llego a mí, cuando mi loca y difunta amiga… ¿o ex amiga? Me hizo llegar la existencia de La Deep Web, y al no saber cuál era su fecha de nacimiento decidí tomar ese día como su cumpleaños. Cumpliría 18 y desde hace un largo tiempo he ahorrado una gran cantidad de dinero que sería dividido en 3 partes, una de ellas era para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Las Industrias Sina estarían en inventario por unos cuantos días, siendo una empresa tan grande necesitarían varias horas de trabajo, un trabajo que no me correspondía, así que tenía el camino libre…

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-¿Te gustaría ir a un Spa?-_

 _-¿S… pa?-_

 _-Sí, específicamente el "Hotel Spa Survey" es un lugar donde la gente va y descansa, tiene servicios como piscina, masajes, restaurantes… todo en un ambiente natural de bosque campirano… pensé que te gustaría conocer más lugares, cambiar un poco de ambiente y tomarlo como uno de tus regalo… ¿Qué opinas?-_

La idea le encanto, claro… su manera de expresarse era más corporal que verbal, por eso cuando le dije la noticia el me miro con tanta felicidad que entre sonrisas comenzó a besarme en toda la cara, sentado sobre mis piernas, acariciando mi cuello mientras aplastaba su desnuda figura contra la mía en un abrazo posesivo, donde la noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor hasta quedar dormidos, y ahora parecía que una nueva ronda se daría esa mañana; depositándolo entre el lio que era nuestra cama de sabanas rasgadas y almohadas dispersas, besando su cuello, jugando entre mordiscos que lo hacían suspirar y delirar, moviendo suavemente sus caderas donde nuestros miembros rozaban y comenzaban a despertar, el camino de mi lengua recorrió hasta su duros pezones con mi mano haciendo ritmo, acariciando su ano ya palpitante y aun con rastros de mi semen, eso fue suficiente para prepararlo y embestirlo seguidas veces, donde su voz me aclamaba a mí como su mayor deseo…

 _-Tsk ~ E-Ere-ren…-_

 _-¡AH AH AH LE VIAH TE AMO MO AH!-_

 _-Yo oh también te ah a mo Er-Eren ah…-_

 _-¡MA-MA-MAS AH NGH AAAH AH MAS QUIE ROH AH MAS MAS AH KYA!-_

Si… definitivamente le encanto mi sugerencia. Al día siguiente partimos al Spa, el lugar estaba en un prado lleno de arboles alrededor, el aire era fresco y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, no brillaba tanto como mi ángel pero al menos tenia la confianza en que el clima no nos echaría a perder los días. La arquitectura era de madera embarnizada, de 5 pisos extremadamente largos, contaba con piscina bajo techo, restaurante bar, Internet, gimnasio, habitaciones personalizadas, y obvio un spa de 5 estrellas, su interior era de tonos cálidos que daban la ilusión de un ambiente acogedor y hogareño, aspectos que ambos vivíamos diariamente…

 _-¡Buenos días señores! Sean bienvenidos al Hotel Spa Survey, mi nombre es Ilse Langnar y estoy a sus servicios…-_

 _-Buenos días, tengo una reservación a nombre de Levi Ackerman…-_

 _-Permítame por favor…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¡Muy bien! Señor Ackerman su habitación es la numero #19… el botones estará aquí en unos segundos…-_

 _-No es necesario, gracias…-_

 _-Para servirles…-_

Además de acogedora el servicio era bastante aceptable, no había rincón sucio por más que buscara y durante el recorrido los empleados daban un rápido saludo con una leve reverencia, un poco fastidioso en mi opinión pero a Eren parecía agradarle el trato. Eso era lo mejor, que él se sintiera cómodo y entretenido, con esa manera de ver todo como un niño con juguete nuevo, tratando de saber cómo funciona… jodidamente hermoso… pero la sensación se detuvo por un instante cuando 2 chicos pasaron a nuestro lado… no sé cómo explicarlo, quería que fuera una paranoia mía pero creí ver a uno de ellos fijar su vista en Eren, una rápida mirada burlona a ¡MI EREN! pero eso no era todo, su compañero tenía una mirada perdida y triste; el burlón era alto, cabello corto y de color castaño claro, cejas finas y largas, ojos marrones y una cara de potro que daban ganas de golpear. El otro daba algo de lastima por esa mirada azul opaco, cabellera rubia, y débil complexión. Gire para encarar al sujeto pero ya no estaban…

 _-¿Levi?-_

 _-¿He?-_

 _-¿Pasa algo?-_

 _-No… no es nada…-_

Tal vez sería una alucinación mía, aunque esos ojos perdidos me causaban un deja vu. Lo olvide cuando Eren se acerco a mí y beso mi frente, acariciando mis mejillas, tomando mi mano y siguiendo el camino a nuestra habitación. La emoción era tan grande en él que salto inmediatamente a la cama, soltando varias risillas de felicidad al sentir la suave textura de las sabanas y el revote del colchón…

 _-¡Jajajaja!-_

 _-¿Te gusta?-_

 _-¡SI!-_

 _-¿Enserio?-_

 _-¡Me encanta!-_

Cerré la puerta con llave y abandone las maletas a un lado, Eren había extendido sus brazos hacia mí y no me resistí en hundirme sobre él, su pecho era tan cálido y con la camisa que lucía el olor a lavanda me invadió, nos abrazamos un largo tiempo donde el deja vu iba y regresaba por unos segundos…

 _-Levi ¿Pasa algo?-_

 _-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

 _-En el pasillo… te detuviste en el camino y creí que te sentías mal…-_

 _-¿Mal yo?-_

 _-Si…-_

No me gusta verlo preocupado pero en ese momento era tan lindo, colocando su mano en mi frente y mis mejillas para sentir mi temperatura, mirando con curiosidad mis ojos y mi semblante. Respondí con una leve sonrisa y lo bese, se había calmado con esos simples gestos que para él era suficiente respuesta…

 _-Eren ¿Tienes hambre?-_

 _-Sí, quiero algo dulce…-_

 _-¿No te basta con ser tú?-_

 _-No, por eso te tengo a ti…-_

 _-Que astuto…-_

Convencido fuimos a inspeccionar el restaurante, una línea de bufet estaba en la parte inferior y con ella una larga línea de pastelillos, galletas, bebidas lácteas y de todas municiones para una diabetes segura, donde mi chico travieso tenía el triple de mi atención para que no se emocionara demasiado con los dulces. Sus ojos se desorientaban por no saber que escoger, al final tomo un par de pastelillos de frutillas y una malteada de chocolate, lo acompañe con un poco de té de jazmín, no tenia apetito de azúcar, con él era suficiente. Tomamos una de las mesas pegadas a la pared para no ser molestados tan fácilmente, había varias personas ahí y nunca faltaba el que tratara de hacer un patético intento de conquista hacia mí y peor aun a mi Eren. Al parecer leyeron mi mente porque después de media hora una mesera se acerco a él y le entrego un coctel de frutas…

 _-Disculpe, aquella joven le manda esto…-_

 _-…-_

Ambos la miramos, estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina opuesta a la nuestra, junto a un grupo de 3 mocosas más que entre risas murmuraban, y puedo entender que el tema éramos nosotros, Eren examino la copa y vio una pequeña nota por debajo…

 _Con cariño ~ para ti dulzura ;)_

 _Hitch Dreyse * habitación #32 *_

 _XOXOXO_

Solo leerla me dieron ganas de reír hasta morir, por suerte mi faceta seria me impedía estallar a carcajadas, que patético había sido ese intento de ligue, pensar que Eren caería a sus pies con eso, ¡JAJA! que estúpida… mi risa interna se detuvo cuando él hablo…

 _-Levi ¿Tienes una pluma?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿Tienes una pluma?-_

 _-S-Si…-_

Sonriendo comenzó a escribir al reverso del papel, después llamo a la mesera devuelta, esta tomo la copa con la nota y se lo regreso a la zorra, que con expresión triste y derrotada se fue con sus amigas por detrás, como la jauría de perras que parecían. No aguante en darles una sonrisa maliciosa, sacar mi lengua y levantarles mi dedo medio, solo 2 de ellas me notaron y furiosas salieron de ahí. Fue divertido al menos, con mi hermoso ángel mandándolas al diablo… hasta para ese tipo de cosas es tan hermoso…

 _Disculpe señorita pero no puedo aceptarlo_

 _estoy con alguien por si no lo ha notado_

 _Y EL ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO_

 _Gracias_

Ese tipo de cosas duran solo unos momentos, momento que se desvió cuando vi que detrás de mí 2 figuras pasaban a mi lado, saliendo rápidamente. No fue alucinación, eran esos mismos tipos de hace horas, el burlón y el triste, ¿Cómo carajo no me di cuenta? ¿En qué momento habían llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaban ahí? ¿Me estaban siguiendo? ¡¿SEGUÍAN A EREN?! No podía estar de esa forma, con miles de dudas que podrían ser coincidencias o un complot de su parte, hice lo que mi instinto ordeno… me pare de mi asiento y corrí hacia la entrada, sin darle tiempo a Eren de cuestionarme, cuando llegue al marco no había nada, más bien ellos no estaban, solo un par de personas ir y venir por el corredor…

 _-Le-Le… vi…-_

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Nada…-_

 _-Pe-Pero ¿Por qué corriste así?-_

 _-…-_

No me sentía seguro de hablar dentro así que decidí llevar a Eren a un paseo por el prado. Su extenso y verde color me hacían pensar en él, era casi como sus ojos pero las partes cubiertas de sol sobre exageraban ese tono, haciéndolo muy chillón, algo que a la larga causaba molestia en los parpados y por eso lo lleve debajo de un frondoso árbol, lejos de todos…

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿Qué pasa? Dímelo por favor…-_

 _-No estoy seguro…-_

 _-Estas actuando extraño últimamente… ¿Se trata de mí? ¿Hice algo malo?-_

 _-¡NO, ESO JAMAS! Tú eres perfecto para mí, pero quiero estar seguro de lo que veo…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Eren, esta mañana… ¿Viste pasar a un chico alto, de cabello corto castaño claro, y a un rubio más pequeño?-_

 _-Yo… no recuerdo…-_

 _-Eren trata de recordarlo, es muy importante, también pasaron junto a nosotros en el restaurante…-_

 _-¡OH! ~ ¿Eran ellos? Si los vi pasar… ¿Por qué?-_

 _-El bastardo más alto te miro esta mañana y no me gusto la forma en que lo hizo…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Me dan mala espina…-_

 _-¡PFF! ~ ¡Jajajaja!-_

La plática no fue como esperaba, su risa me desconcertó, no entendía cual era la gracia hasta que se acero a mí, tomando mi rostro para luego besarme en la boca, estaba confundido y excitado, rara combinación, se aferro a mi cuello y yo a sus caderas, ni yo entendía mis reacciones ante esto, pero su cálida sonrisa era suficiente respuesta, como muchas veces…

 _-¿Eren?-_

 _-Te amo…-_

 _-…-_

 _-La forma en que me proteges me hace sentir tan especial, me haces sentir a salvo, seguro… y sobretodo amado…-_

 _-Eres lo más importante para mí…-_

 _-Y tú para mí, desde el momento en que quitaste la venda de mis ojos…-_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que viste antes de eso?-_

 _-Yo… no recuerdo… solo oscuridad, creo… no se que había antes, solo sabia una cosa…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Tenía que satisfacer a mi dueño, debía complacer a mi amo, debía obedecer a mi señor sin importar lo que ocurriera…-_

 _-Eren… ¿No quieres saber lo que había antes?-_

 _-No, eso es tiempo pasado y no me interesa, mi futuro es estar a tu lado, al lado de mi dueño, amo y señor… a tu lado Levi…-_

No sabía si su devoción hacia mí era a causa del lavado cerebral o si eran sus verdaderos sentimientos los que hablaban… debería golpearme por ese comentario, ¡Claro que eran sus sentimientos! El brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo, y la morcilla que estaba creciendo en sus pantalones también, justo cuando nos estábamos volviendo a besar y su contoneo hacia roce contra mi entrepierna, que también se estaba desarrollando, apretando mi pantalón…

 _-Ngh… Le… vi…-_

 _-Eren voltéate…-_

 _-N-No aquí no…-_

 _-Tranquilo nadie nos ve, además será algo rápido…-_

 _-Es-Esta bien…-_

La tentación estaba en curso; girando a Eren para acorralarlo contra el tronco, rozando mi pene ya liberado de su prisión entre su trasero ya expuesto, las ansias no se hicieron esperar, mis besos y lamidas en su cuello lo hacían jadear con pasión, una de mis manos masajeando su sexo y la otra dilatando su entrada con el liquido pre seminal que escurría de ambos. Mis dedos se volvieron escurridizos en ese vaivén pegajoso, momento perfecto para entrar en él, soltando un fuerte gemido…

 _-¡ARGH AAAAH!-_

 _-Eren tu interior es delicioso…-_

Me encantaba ver esa sonrisa tonta de colegiala enamorada, parte de sus múltiples encantos tiernos, embestía una y otra vez con él aferrándose al árbol, sujetándose lo mejor que podía, pero mi morbo era más fuerte que su agarre y termine estampando su cuerpo contra el tronco...

 _-¡Le… vi… ma-ma-mas aaah más ya más ah ah agh!-_

 _-Eres tan caliente…-_

Lo que creí serian unos minutos termino en una hora, la apuesta de sol casi daba a su fin así que volvimos al hotel, durante el camino sentí algo extraño, como si nos estuvieran observando desde lo lejos, pero por más que miraba alrededor no podía encontrar nada. Ese presentimiento ya era ridículo para mí, lo deje a un lado y disfrute los días siguientes con mi ángel del amor, literal… la aventura llego lejos al tener sexo en el sauna, la piscina, en los baños, en el prado otra vez, en la bañera privada de nuestra habitación, y en el gimnasio ¡ni siquiera necesitábamos entrar ahí! Pero los casilleros en la parte trasera eran un lugar tentador para pecar, al carajo, ni siquiera soy devoto… nadie está libre de pecado y mucho menos de penitencia. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era una visita directa al salón de masajes, pero en una de esas visitas volvió a ocurrir, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mi… donde estaba Eren…

 _-Hey… ¿Aquí es el registro de ingreso?-_

Era él, ¡ÉL! El chico del primer día, el burlón, creí que se había ido ya, pero no, y lo peor es que ahora estaba solo. Me coloque justo al lado de Eren, con una mirada filosa que reflejaba perfectamente mi desconfianza hacia él, ahora más que nunca, con la extraña sensación devuelta…

 _-El registro está afuera, pero creo que el lugar está lleno…-_

 _-¡Que mal! Estaba ansioso de entrar a este lugar…-_

 _-Lastima…-_

 _-Sera para después… Oh ~ disculpen mis modales… me llamo Jean Kirschtein, un placer…-_

 _-Levi Ackerman…-_

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿Solo Eren?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Está bien ~ Eren, ¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?-_

 _-U-Un poco…-_

 _-Oh…-_

Que… maldito… hijo… de la gran… reverenda… ¡PUTA! Bastardo de mierda de caballo, ¿también tenia mierda en la cabeza o qué? Prácticamente estaba coqueteando con él, con Eren, ¡CON MI EREN! ¿Estaba enfermo o que le pasaba? ¡ERA MI EREN, ES MI EREN! y el hijo de puta le estaba coqueteando ¡FRENTE A MI! Si ya tenía a ese rubio deprimente entonces para que continuaba jodiéndome los pensamientos y nuestras vacaciones también… fue ahí cuando me di cuenta…

 _-Oye…-_

 _-¿He?-_

 _-"¿Te atreves a seguir?"-_

 _-...-_

Su sonrisa burlona otra vez…

 _-"SI"-_

 _-Lo sabía…-_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?-_

 _-Tú y yo… en nuestra habitación, ¡ahora!-_

 _-Ya veo a donde va esto… ¡Perfecto!-_

Su maldita expresión de triunfo era signo de que debía tomar precauciones. Era de noche y poca gente estaba en los pasillos, momento ideal para tomar acción si era necesario. Al entrar le ordene a Eren irse a la recamara, para hablar con ese tal Jean en privado, nos sentamos frente a frente en la sala de estar, al lado de la cocina compacta, las medidas estaban premeditadas…

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-No te hagas el estúpido… ¿Dónde está?-_

 _-Primero dime qué fue lo que me delato…-_

 _-Te vi desde el primer día que llegamos aquí, luego en el restaurante, y al final en el spa. Han pasado varios días y no se puede ser tan estúpido para no saber donde era el registro… o para no haber entrado durante este tiempo…-_

 _-No a todos les gustan los spa…-_

 _-¿Entonces para que entraste?-_

 _-…-_

 _-No finjas más…-_

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Bien, me tienes, lo acepto…-_

 _-Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está?-_

 _-En mi habitación, obvio, ¿Dónde más?-_

 _-¿Por qué no está contigo?-_

 _-Sabes… es difícil cuando la curiosidad te domina más fácil que la razón…-_

 _-Eres un maldito mocoso y tu compañero también, ¿Tanto te domina el morbo?…-_

 _-Su nombre es Armin y no soy tan joven como aparento, si no ¿Cómo es que pude comprarlo?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Tú tampoco tienes nada que fingir… esa sabrosa lindura que tienes también salió de ¡Toy Slave! Estamos en la misma lista de usuarios de la Deep Web, no somos tan diferentes…-_

 _-Te equivocas, a diferencia tuya yo jamás volví a entrar a ese sitio… y por la faceta de ese tal Armin se que tu lo maltratas, ¿o no?-_

 _-Si ¿Y? para eso lo compre…-_

 _-Eres un bastardo…-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres su defensor? ¿Lo quieres? Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…-_

 _-Tsk…-_

 _-Anda… se que lo quieres… él ahora debe estar desnudo en mi cama, listo para… ya sabes… habitación #34, no te resistas y ve… ¡Pero! A cambio me dejaras toda la noche con ese muñeco tan hermoso que te follas…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué dices?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Cuidare bien de tu juguetito, lo prometo…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-Acepto…-_

No podía seguir escuchando al bastardo hijo de puta que resulto no tener corazón, es decir, yo era frió pero no un maldito… no del todo… ¿se podía ser tan… pero tan estúpido, como para creer que le cedería a Eren tan fácilmente? Ese tipo de atrevimientos se debían pagar caro… Hanji lo sabía muy bien, Petra también, Auruo y Mikasa igual… y si la lista iba en aumento pues que así sea…

Cuando me dio las llaves de su habitación él se fue a la recamara y yo al picaporte de la puerta, la abrí y la cerré lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara el azote. Guarde sus llaves en mi bolsillo y camine lentamente a la cocina, tomando el cuchillo más grande que pude encontrar, era extraño que en esos minutos no se escuchara sonido alguno, mire de reojo por el marco de la puerta y lo vi… Eren, mi Eren, mi ángel se estaba besando con él. No forcejeaba, no hacía nada para detenerlo, pero tampoco parecía disfrutarlo, fue cuando ocurrió lo que jamás creí que sucedería… un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Jean, cuando me puse bajo el marco vi como mi ángel se convertía en todo lo contrario. Momentos en donde Eren estaba sujetando la cara del maldito, justo como lo hacía conmigo, ahora enterraba las uñas en su piel, llevándose tirillas de carne entre las cutículas, sus pulgares estaban sobre los ojos, apretando hacia adentro, desgarrando las corneas, y lo más inquietante fue ver como con los dientes apretaba y estiraba la lengua con tanta fuerza que termino por arrancarle un pedazo, llenando su boca de sangre, más de la que su cara estaba sacando a borbotones. Ambos quedaron salpicados en ese asqueroso liquido carmesí, con el suelo también donde Eren escupió la lengua, momento justo en que me vio, pero su distracción hizo que el bastardo lograra darle un golpe en el estomago, cayendo al suelo y luego darle una patada, mi momento de actuar llego. Casi ciego y sin poder gritar como quería, quiso volver a patear a Eren, pero lo detuve al jalar de su cabello y atravesar su cuello por la parte de atrás, girándolo varias veces hasta que se callara, como debió haber sido, al soltarlo cayó al piso salpicando con su maldita sangre a mi pobre niño que estaba temblando…

 _-¡EREN!-_

 _-L-Le-Le…-_

Arroje el cuchillo a un lado y me incline para tomarlo en mis brazos…

 _-¡DIME ALGO!-_

 _-Le-Le… v-vi… tu…-_

 _-Aquí estoy Eren…-_

Lo estreche contra mi pecho, mi precioso ángel estaba sudando frió y no dejaba de temblar…

 _-Le… vi… yo…-_

 _-Shhhhhh… Eren no hables…-_

 _-Creí… que… creí que m-me… que me habías entregado a él…-_

 _-No…-_

 _-Creí que… que solo fui un juguete…-_

 _-Cállate…-_

 _-Cr-Creí que ya no me amabas…-_

 _-¡EREN!-_

No pude más y lo bese, probando el mugriento sabor metálico de la sangre del estúpido aquel, tirado en el suelo, frente a nosotros. Ese bastardo debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno, maldito sea… si termino cayendo a ese lugar, juro que lo haré pagar más de la cuenta, aunque tenga que hacer tratos con el mismo Lucifer no me importa, seguirá pagando tanto en vida como en muerte. Por su culpa Eren puso en duda mi amor por él, pero con el beso hice lo mejor que pude para transmitir mis sentimientos, terminando con un hilillo de saliva roja que unía nuestros labios…

 _-Le… vi…-_

 _-Eren, no digas eso, te lo prohíbo… nunca dejare de amarte, ¡Eres mío, solo mío! Por siempre…-_

Bese su frente, el se aferro a mí en un abrazo, como pude lo tome en brazos y lo lleve al cuarto de baño, depositándolo en la bañera y abriendo las llaves para preparar el agua… lo ayude a quitarse la ropa, que por cierto era uno de los conjuntos que mas me gustaban, y ahora estaba arruinado por culpa del hijo de… ¡joder! Como sea, ya no importa…

 _-Eren ya vuelvo, tengo que limpiar el desastre…-_

 _-Es-Esta bien…-_

Lo deje terminando su baño, mientras volvía a la recamara y limpiaba la sangre. A veces ser un freak de la limpieza tiene ventajas, muchas ventajas, como la de siempre llevar un kit básico de detergente, cepillos, lustradores, jabón, guantes, cloro… en fin, era un lugar desconocido y no confiaba en el servicio de limpieza, aunque resulto ser bastante aceptable. Quitar la sangre no era el problema, sino deshacerme del cuerpo, no podía sacarlo por enfrente ni por detrás, aun había gente afuera y el servicio estaba de un lado a otro, culpar a otro era fácil. Con ropa limpia y guantes puestos, salí un momento para recorrer los pasillos y encontrar lo que buscaba, la mujer de la limpieza estaba inspeccionando una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo, y con eso me refiero a los gritos de placer que le estaba haciendo el huésped, claro… por mucho que sea un lugar de 5 estrellas siempre están los empleados calientes que no se aguantan en tirarse a cualquier idiota desconocido, en estos casos agradecí mucho esta situación, la calentura de aquellos perros en celo. Aquella mujer dejo el carro donde transportaba sus utensilios y productos, donde tome una botella de ácido clorhídrico y un par de bolsas de basura extra grandes. Regrese a la habitación, asegurando ventanas y puertas, limpie el cuerpo para borrar rastros de Eren y míos, y comenzó la tarea difícil, el envolver el cuerpo y depositarlo en una de nuestras maletas. No sé como carajo lo logre pero lo hice, tuve que sacar todas las cosas y contorsionar al idiota como si de un maniquí desecho se tratara, tarde mucho en hacerlo ya que Eren había terminado de bañarse y ya estaba con su pijama puesto, para mi grandísima y santa suerte que la cama no tenía manchas de sangre, y por más que la inspeccionaba no encontraba rastro del cadáver.

El piso estaba limpio, la habitación intacta y el cuerpo escondido, esa noche fue bastante estresante, pero me consuela sentir a Eren dormido a mi lado, acurrucándose en mi pecho. No sé qué carajo pasó, no sé si era suerte divina o un ser místico me estaba dando la suerte del mundo entero, las cosas no podían salir mejor… cuando desperté y escuche un escándalo en el piso de arriba, mi bello ángel seguía durmiendo plácidamente, lo deje seguir con sus sueños y salí a ver qué pasaba, la mayoría de los huéspedes estaban afuera, al final del pasillo vi como una camilla iba con un cuerpo cubierto totalmente en una sábana blanca, donde médicos y la policía iban transportándolo…

 _-Señorita…-_

 _-¿S-Si?-_

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-_

 _-No lo sé exactamente, una de las mucamas encontró un cadáver en el piso superior…-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

 _-Dicen que era un niño…-_

Estaba seguro de quien se trataba, había olvidado las llaves de ese bastardo en mi bolsillo. La policía y el personal comenzaron a evacuarnos, desperté a Eren y como pudimos empacamos nuestras cosas, saliendo por la puerta de enfrente como si nada pasara, como si fuéramos victimas como los demás, ¡JA! Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos, cuando estábamos a medio camino me desvié para encontrar un lugar desolado y ahí tirar el cadáver junto con la botella de ácido, no sin antes desenvolver la parte de la cabeza y depositar la llave dentro de su boca, y volverla a cubrir claro… durante todo ese tiempo Eren se veía tranquilo, no parecía tener remordimiento alguno…

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿S-Si?-_

 _-Esto que paso… tu… ¿no tienes nada que decir?-_

 _-Si… ¡Te amo!-_

 _-Yo también te amo…-_

Todo quedo en el pasado, al menos para nosotros. Volviendo a nuestras vidas como antes, pero esta vez con Eren reposando en cama por unos días, la operación había sido todo un éxito y con ello utilice mi segundo ahorro, en ese tiempo nos enteramos sobre lo que paso en el hotel… en efecto, el cuerpo era de ese tal Armin, había muerto de asfixia durante una violación, en algún sentido siento pena por él, no fue su culpa caer en manos de ese psicópata sin control, si… porque también estoy yo, pero se controlarme, ese instinto solo sale cuando algo o alguien amenaza con quitarme la felicidad, con quitarme a mi Eren. Semanas después encontraron al imbécil y por la botella culparon a Riko Brzenska, la mucama, el caso siguió pero perdió interés del público, sobretodo el mío, había cosas muy importantes que hacer…

Usando el ultimo de mis ahorros y el más especial. Con más de 30 años era momento de sentar cabeza, y nada mejor que hacerlo en el cumpleaños 18 de mi niño especial, el regalo más grande que pude darle fue el de registrarlo como miembro de mi familia… si… ahora Eren es un Ackerman, y el anillo de oro en su mano lo dice todo. Nuestra noche fue la mejor de todas las que hemos tenido, con su vestido sexy de novia; un corsé, una tiara con velo, una falda estilo tutu tan pequeña que exponía esos pantis y tirantes tan apretados, con sus medias blancas y zapatillas, en su pierna la liga que me tentaba a quitar con los dientes y lo hice… todo en un tono blanco tan puro que destilaba inocencia en cada parte de su ser…

 _-Le-Levi ¿Co-como me veo?-_

 _-…-_

Mis acciones lo decían todo, quite el velo de su cara para comenzar a besarlo, depositándolo lentamente en la cama, bajando en un camino de besos donde me entretuve mordisqueando sus pezones, escuchando sus jadeos que me incitaban a seguir. Sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros, acaricie su entrepierna mientras mordisqueaba la liga, terminando por romperla…

 _-Le… Le-Le… vi-_

 _-Eren…-_

Lo mire; su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos llorosos y esa dulce sonrisa que me daba. Asalte sus labios sin pensarlo, comencé a masturbarlo y él acariciando mi pecho, poco a poco quito mis pantalones y yo arranque la falda con el corsé. Cuando me di cuenta era yo el que estaba bajo Eren, sintiendo sus besos haciéndose camino a mi pene, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con deseo. La vista era hermosa, aferrándome a su cabello, dando pequeños tirones cada vez que él succionaba con fuerza y daba lengüetazos a la punta, me corrí 2 veces en su boca, cuando quise hacerlo por tercera vez Eren se había dado la vuelta, poniendo su culo en mi cara. Mi lengua entraba y salía, mis dedos abrían y cerraban su ano, y él ahogaba gemidos engullendo mi pene…

 _-Ngh… gh… agh… mmmm… agh… ngh…-_

Antes de venirme lo detuve, él seguía dándome la espalda. Me miro de reojo y contoneo su bello culo frente a mis ojos…

 _-Eren… te deseo tanto…-_

 _-Levi… hazlo… te quiero… en mi…-_

No me hice del rogar y lo hice, le di una gran embestida, inclinándome hacia delante, tocando y pellizcando sus duros pezones, seguí haciéndolo durante toda la penetración, sus jadeos y gemidos saliendo sin pudor, sus ruegos por tener más y más y más. Siempre que estaba a punto de correrme me detenía para cambiarlo de posición; conmigo acostado y el empalándose sobre mi miembro, sentado y él aun aprisionando mi pene, besándonos en todo momento, sin dejar de darle estocadas… sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros y yo seguía empujando hacia adentro, nuestras miradas estaban fijas, era tan jodidamente excitante tenerlo sonriente y lascivo, me recuerda a nuestra primera vez, pero ahora sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda tan brillante, brillaban por mí, era su amor a mi… me corrí infinitas veces dentro de él, y en cada vez él soltaba un "¡Te amo!" Al final terminamos como antes, él acurrucado y yo abrazándolo posesivamente… el tiempo lo dijo todo…

Nuestras vidas fueron bendecidas con la llegada de River, nuestro hijo. El trasplante de matriz hizo a un ser tan divino como mi Eren, con su cabellera oscura y ojos verdes, igual de brillantes como los de su mami, valió la pena ahorrar tanto dinero, sobre todo por los meses en que mi muñeco de porcelana se volvía tan hormonal y suplicaba por sexo una y otra y otra vez, meses de gloria hasta que el embarazo avanzo y solo me limitaba a tocarlo con mis juguetonas manos, no era lo mismo pero tenía que resistir su delicia. Aun así ver su pancita crecer era otro de los beneficios, sintiendo el calor y las patadas que River daba en el vientre, reconociendo el amor de sus padres, me sentí más feliz y amado que antes. Teníamos más sorpresas… tiempo después un par de vecinas lesbianas llegaron; una rubia pequeña y una morena alta. Se llamaban Historia Reiss e Ymir Yumiru, 2 chicas extrañamente opuestas entre sí, pero que demostraban ser la una para la otra, pero no venían solas, tenían una hija de nombre Alayna Alette de casi 2 años, la habían tenido con inseminación artificial, era la viva imagen de la rubia, como River era la de Eren. Resultaron ser un gran alivio para nosotros, durante el embarazo, Historia fue una guía para él, apoyándolo en momentos en el que yo estaba trabajando, el embarazo en un hombre era más delicado así que contrate a la chica para que lo cuidara en esos momentos, pronto entablaron una amistad, no me quejo, Eren se ve feliz conviviendo con ella y ha tratado a Alayna como si fuera su sobrina, Ymir no se queda atrás, aunque River tiene apenas unos meses lo ha tomado como su ahijado, ambas son sus madrinas…

La vida trae varias sorpresas sin avisar, recuerdo cuando en un momento era un adolescente sin interés alguno que solo desperdiciaba el tiempo en Internet con cualquier estupidez… y ahora soy un hombre de familia; con la pequeña Alayna como la sobrina consentida, las tías protectoras, y lo mejor de todo… a mis lindos ángeles, Eren y River, los que iniciaron toda esta aventura, los que me dieron una vida, mi motivo para despertar cada día, mi mundo, mi vida… estoy ansioso por ver crecer a nuestro hijo, ver lo que la vida nos depara…

 _-Te amo Levi…-_

-Mi muñeco… mi ángel… mi niño… mi Eren… mi amor…-

A veces tememos a lo desconocido, a lo oscuro, a lo siniestro que vive en el mundo. Aprendemos a correr riesgos de todo tipo, sabemos cómo actúa la vida, como actúa la muerte, puntos tan opuestos que nos enseñan algo importante, solo visible para aquel que pueda ver más allá… donde existe oscuridad también hay luz, donde existe el mal también hay bien, donde existe un (NO) también hay un…

 _(SI)_

Solo tienes que seguir…

* * *

 **DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A:**

 **Minerva Rivera, alias Ritsu-chan ~ Gracias por colocar mi one-shot en "Traducciones al español snk" (su página en facebook) ;3 jiji**

 **Genevieve Phantomhive ~ Espero que te gustara ;D *corazones gays***

* * *

 **POR QUE MAMI MUERA ESCRIBIÓ** **ESTE CAPITULO? XD**

 **1) ¿TE ATREVES A SEGUIR? (SI) (NO) – esto si era una pregunta dirigida a ustedes con el fin de saber quien quería ver más de esto, es decir, los que dejaron review con un *da clic en SI* aunque lo hayan dicho por broma o algo así en realidad estaban respondiendo a una indirecta de ¿QUIEREN UN CAPITULO MÁS? Así que gracias a todos los que dieron clic en (SI) por ellos hice este capítulo XD**

 **2) El modelo de Eren 280696 es en realidad una fecha de nacimiento… 28-06-96 es decir hoy, por que? ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! :D YAAAAAAAAAY! Sip… este capítulo extra es también un regalo programado para mi xD**

 **EEEEEEEEN FIN! *feel like a holasoygerman* Espero les haya gustado, con esto termina "Marketing de Deep", pero los Levis Yanderes siguen MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y prometo que hare mas donde ni él ni Erencito mueran xDDD (bueno no tanto ._. XD)**

 **Muera los ama ~ *abrazos y besos***


End file.
